1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing input devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an input device having an integrated speaker and lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable data processing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) and programmable wireless telephones are becoming more powerful every day, providing users with a wide range of applications previously only available on personal computers. At the same time, due to advances in silicon processing technology and battery technology, these devices may be manufactured using smaller and smaller form factors. Accordingly, users no longer need to sacrifice processing power for portability when selecting a personal data processing device.
Although processing devices with small form factors tend to be more portable, users may find it increasingly difficult to interact with them. For example, entering data may be difficult due to the absence of a full-sized keyboard and reading information may be difficult due to a small, potentially dim Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”). Moreover, given the fact that telephony and data processing functions may require different types of input/output elements (e.g., directional pads, telephony speakers, light emitting diodes, . . . etc), the real estate on the external surface of data processing devices is at a premium. Accordingly, to the extent possible, it is desirable to integrate multiple input/output functions into a single input/output device.